


A stumble of fate

by StarryEyedAstronaut



Series: Three Against The Multiverse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, No Voltron Lions, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedAstronaut/pseuds/StarryEyedAstronaut
Summary: An ambush, three escaped prisoners and a fateful encounter.
Relationships: Kuron & Shiro & Sven (Voltron)
Series: Three Against The Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925884
Kudos: 1





	A stumble of fate

_In one of the countless universes in the fragile fabric of infinity…_

Undercover agents Ulaz and Thace give the green light to the rebel galra organization The Blades of Marmora, to ambush a Galra Empire’s fleet. In the midst of the havoc, three prisoners are able to get out of their confinement, in their efforts to escape the ship and regain their stolen freedom they end up stumbling into each other. 

When the three strangers look up to each other, they find themselves looking at the same face, well… Almost the same face.

One of them doesn’t have the scar across the bridge of the nose the other two have, he also lacks the white forelock of hair.

The other two are more similar and yet… The hair of one of them goes pass his shoulders while the other has the sides of his hair buzzed very short.

The three strangers with very similar faces look at each other with almost the same bewildered expression and in a close to perfect unison they say: 

**“Who the f…?”**


End file.
